Super Setti Powers!
by NephilimScum
Summary: After an unfortunate incident, Setti starts acting very slightly unusual. Only slightly mind you, but what affect will this have on the rest of the group? We shall just have to see...won't we.   Rated T for use of vile language. 'Cause I'm cool like that.
1. Day I

**Right, so. This little bit of crap right here is absolutely retarded. Everything in it has been drawn from the most manical parts of my mind when I was extremely hyper - so for this I apologise: it is utter nonsense. All I can say about it is, I hope it amuses you in some way, or it at least allows you to see how messed up my mind is o.o Because it's a freaky place in there.**

** I do not own White Knight Chronicles, or any of the characters featured in this fic - although maybe Nana...slightly...considering she's my in-game character I made O_o But whatever . **

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAY I<strong>_

The foursome traipsed through the dingy wood, the humid air rife with the sound of chattering birds.

"Where are we going again?" Yulie groaned as she leant against a moss covered boulder.

"Haven't a clue!" Leonard replied, his voice all serious like. "But we have to save Cisna!" he added, one fist raised determinedly in the air.

"That helps." With a sigh of annoyance, Yulie slid to the floor with a quiet thump.

"We can't rest now! Cisna needs us!" Leonard yelled with a frown, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You've made us walk non-stop all day through a fucking desert you ignorant pig! Right now, we just need to rest. What good are we to your beloved _Cisna _if our legs are worn down to mere stumps, eh?"

"Fine." Leonard pouted and stomped away to sulk under a tree somewhere.

The mute girl that had been accompanying the group from the beginning trotted over and sat quietly beside the fiery tempered pink haired girl who, moments before, had shown Leonard a piece of her mind. "Are you ever going to learn how to speak?" Yulie tilted her head toward the petite girl beside her, who shrugged nonchalantly.

A loud crash and a yell sounded from somewhere a little way off.

"What now?" Yulie raised a hand to her eyes and scanned her surroundings as a slightly distorted figure toppled into view. "Oh great…"

The figure was closing the gap between themselves and the group rather quickly and it was not long before Yulie was able to determine who was racing towards her.

"Setti," Yulie groaned.

"_Shit! Help me!" _The pitiful cry reached Yulie's ears and she rolled her eyes. As Setti drew ever closer, his assailant soon came into view behind him: an angry monkey was hot on the man's tail, screaming obscenities in its primate-language. 'Twas no normal monkey though…it towered over the raven-haired sprinter, casting him in shadow.

Yulie watched with mild amusement as the giant monkey ripped a branch off of a tree as it hurtled past, before hurling the thing at the prone man in front. The branch collided with Setti's head with a hollow sounding "_thunk"_; the man collapsed to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The monkey kicked him in the ribs a few times, giving one final blow to the guy's crotch before sauntering away with an air of satisfaction.

Ignoring her fallen comrade, Yulie drifted off to sleep, leaving Nana, the mute sidekick to attend to Setti's injuries.


	2. Day III

**Hm...two days later... More madness ensues.  
><strong>

**I do not own White Knight Chronicles, or any of the characters featured in the fic blah blah you know the drill x_x**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY III<strong>

Setti smiled sloppily at Nana from across the crackling fire, his icy grey eyes reflecting the orange flames and making him look even madder than he already was. Nana blinked awkwardly and looked away.

"Setti, stop staring at Nana." Yulie yawned and leant back against a tree. Ever since that idiot had angered a giant ape and had been struck on the head with a branch, Setti had lost his mind. He was no better than a slightly clever vegetable. Then again, what would a slightly clever vegetable be like?

Setti turned to Yulie with a frown.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

Yulie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I _said_; what the _FUCK _are you doing?"

"I don't think I know wha-"

"WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOING!" Setti leaned forward, spittle flying from his mouth.

Yulie stared dumbfounded at the strange man. "What the-"

"WAHTTHRENDFKZBHFKJS!"

Yulie blinked.

"WWHATRBNTHTGSDNBJFGBESKGES!"

The pink haired girl got slowly to her feet.

"GAHAHABDBDFIAFBNSFUDGEWINKLE!"

She backed away from the fire as well as the crazy man who sat beside it.

"WHYAREYOUTOUCHINGME!"

Backing away…

"WHY!WHYAREYOUDOINGTHISTOMEEEE?"

Yulie legged it and was never seen again.

Until the next morning.


	3. Day IV

**The next day! Oh my god what will happen now? The suspense...is...killing me! Obviously, not really. Ahem. Anyway. **

**I do not own WKC, or any characters featured here... BleepBloop etc. o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY IV<strong>

Setti had fallen asleep by himself beneath the stars, and was found the following morning covered in bird shit. Yulie kicked him in the ribs and walked away, leaving the guy to pick himself up off the ground with a groan.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful by finding some shit in those bushes over there?" Yulie yelled over her shoulder at him.

Setti dragged himself over to the greenery and poked about gingerly, before burying himself in there and getting stuck in. Nana stared at him with quizzically raised eyebrows before running away.

Yulie found Leonard pacing up and down behind a bush, muttering incoherently to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to keep moving!" The brown haired boy spun round to face her, his eyes filled with determination and possibly a slight hint of dumbass. "Cisna-"

Yulie silenced him with a well aimed punch and sauntered off to find an animal to kill and devour.

Setti was still digging among long grass when Nana returned to see how he was doing. She cocked her head at him as he worked. She watched as he pulled strands of grass from below him and shoved them in his mouth.

"SPAGHETTI!" He laughed hysterically. "Setti fucking _loves _spaghetti!"

Nana's face was blank as Setti stuffed more grass into his mouth, chomping loudly and reminding her of a diseased cow. She blinked and coughed before shuffling away, unseen by the mentally damaged man before her.

Yulie returned to camp a few hours later, chewing relentlessly at a rabbit that hung limply from her hands. It blinked and yawned a rabbity yawn, its teeth long and white. Yulie continued to chew on imaginary meat, not leaving a mark on the fluffy creature in her grip.

She howled like a wild animal before throwing the rabbit over her head with so much force it found itself orbiting the earth along with a rogue asteroid. [It later got captured by space pirates who performed somewhat kinky tests on it to determine its species and origin. It lived happily ever after, once it had met a two legged guinea pig with the head of a goat. …I do love happy endings.]

"Alright, we can go now!"

Setti, having super sensitive Setti hearing, zoomed past her with a rocket shoved up his arse leaving a trail of sparks behind him.

The Panda King dropped from a nearby tree, creating multiple earthquakes in other areas of the world. "I apologise, for I seem to have misplaced one of my fireworks."

"Fuck off!" Yulie shot an arrow at the panda, but it bounced off of his rotund stomach. "You don't belong in this story!"

"Ah…it seems I do not." And with that, he poofed into a million firecrackers which exploded around him and singed Leonards face as he came running out of the forest.

"To Cisna! And beyond!"


End file.
